The Perfect Soulmate
by H.D.Powell
Summary: Of all vampires, Saeim is the most unusual. Though he may be the most cruel,it doesn't stop girls from fawning over him. And when he meets Gracie, his life is turned upside down. He is the only one with out a soulmate now that the war has ended, is she it
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The look of fear in her eyes made him feel superior and in control. It didn't matter that she was trying to kill him he would show her no mercy, just like every other vampire hunter. She sauntered across the room with the wooden blade in clear sight and barely missed him as he grabbed the blade in midair and threw her to the ground.**

**He was going mad from the smell of blood. The girls head was bleeding and it smelled greater to him, than any other human. He would have her. He pushed her against the wall of his bedroom and once they touched everything became clearer.**

**Her golden hair seemed to shine brilliantly as if it were the first time he'd seen her. The glint of green in her eyes sung to him like an ocean with no end. Saeim's face softened as Gracie dropped the blade. They were connected with a bond no one else could share.**

**But how could it be that she could be meant for him? He had known her for such a short amount time. She had turned him down and it drove him crazy, but he got over it. After all she was only human. And now she stood here in his arms. So close. So, beautiful. He couldn't kill her without killing himself. "Soulmate." He whispered slowly**


	2. Realising

Chapter One

Gracie awoke again screaming in terror. Sweat beaded down her pale face as she began to cry. That man was after her again. Or should I say thing. The same one that tried killing her in the alley way last year. She had never gotten over the fact that he was still out there.

She went to her mirror and sat down at a desk. "I'm okay. It was just a dream." She told herself.

Gracie had been a different person since then. She looked at the scar on her neck in the mirror, then glanced down at the one by her waist.

She was disgusted by the creature that attacked her. In the end that only made her stronger. She opened the drawer in her desk and pulled out the wooden cavity that hid a box.

"Damn that thing!" She said coldly holding out the last word. She grabbed the box and jumped out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had shown brightly through Saeim's window. He smiled again knowing that it was a new school year. He looked through his closet to find something to change into. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

As he went down the stairs Jade, his cousin, caught him by the wrists. "Be careful this year." She warned. "I'm not going to be here anymore to protect you and erase what happened in every girls mind that you toy with. From now on be good." Saeim loved his cousin. She had been there for him since they were little kids. She always knew the right thing to do but for some reason he kept on bringing himself back into what he liked best. Trouble.

Jade hugged Saeim and let a few tears shed. "I'll miss you." She told him.

"I hope to see you soon." He said. And with that, she step through the door way giving him one last smile as she closed the door.

As she left. Saeim grabbed his car keys and headed for the doors.

********

School looked no different then it had the past seventeen years. The hallways were still crowded, the lockers still smelled like feet, the only thing different was the transfers. The new students at this school seemed to fit in easily, especially the girls. They became popular so fast that it was hard for any guy, even Saeim to keep his eyes off of them.

He was lustful. He had been through so many girls at this school that it was hard for even him to count. "Fresh blood." He murmured to himself. He wouldn't dare say that out loud, even to a friend. Though being a chick magnet at a large school like this didn't make him popular to any of the guys. They all despised him.

Any guy who had a right to be as cocky and rude as him, and still get the girl was no friend of theirs.

He walked down the hall to his locker and opened the door. When he closed it shut. Danielle was standing right there, perky as ever._ Can she ever get a clue? _She had liked him since the eighth grade and even after he dumped her she was still as persistent as ever. "Hey Danni. You know you kind of scared me." He smirked. But all she did was smile back.

"**Oh, sorry Saeim I was just so happy to see you were here at school." She giggled. " Why didn't you call me. I mean its been so long since we've talked. I mean a whole summer? Come on! Your better than that." She retorted.**

**He was trying to find a nice way to say. "Sorry Danni I'm a vampire and if you want to live another day with out me sucking your blood dry so you'll leave me alone for five minutes then you'll leave now!"**

"**Danni , we've been over this. It's been three years can't you get a new guy to drool over." He said.**

"**Well," She said obviously hurt, "I'll just see you later. Once you're a little less cranky come and talk to me." but it needed to be done. He sighed with relief. Then suddenly he was slammed up against a locker.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracie reached the gates of the new school. She was happy to be out of the last town. The school she had went to before was a complete wreck. Even the school before that one had a better look to it, even though it was surrounded by rusty metal gates.**

**She sighed as she looked at the school. "A fresh start." She smiled. But as she walked into the school, she suddenly wished she were somewhere else.**

"**Bitch. If you touch Catalina one more time I swear, your dead meat." Said a guy she didn't know. **

**She looked over to the guy being pinned up against the locker and was shocked that he just stood there smiling. "Who I'm with is none of your business Jake. Now why don't you run along before I bust that pretty little face of yours." He smirked.**

**Jake turned furious. "It's me who's got you pinned up against the wall Redfern." He raised his arm and was ready to hit the other man in the face.**

"**Stop it!" Gracie yelled. She pulled the boy named Jake off of the Redfern boy. "Both of you get over yourselves." She let go of Jake and walked away.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Saeim was stunned that such a petite girl could pull a jock off of him. **_**Was she a vampire? Well obviously not. **_**She was not as beautiful as one though many would disagree, but she also wouldn't have looked that scared either. She was too cautious to be one of us.**

**This girl was different from the others in this school and he was willing to try something different. Towns like this got boring easily, and she would be fun to mess around with.**

**He smiled and went over to the main office. "Excuse me ma'am? May I have some assistance?" She smiled and nodded at him. "Could you switch my classes over to what the new girl has?" The woman looked surprised.**

"**Well young man, we do not call Gracie the new girl and may I ask why?" She said obviously catching onto his game.**

"**Well truthfully ma'am she helped me out this morning and I think it would be easier for her to get around the school with someone who has the same classes as her. Plus she looked a little shy. I think it would be nice if she got to know some people." He sounded so sincere, though almost every word out of his mouth had been a lie.**

**The woman's face softened into a smile. "Well if you insist. It does say that she has been to many schools and it must be hard moving around a lot and losing touch with any friends she may have made."**

**With that she handed him the list. He walked out of the door as the school bell rang. He smirked as he was off to her first class.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When she sat down in class she did not expect to see the next person to walk in. It was that Redfern boy. The one she had literally saved ten minutes ago. As he looked around the class room he smiles and walked over to her desk as he sat down next to her.**

"**Hey, um thanks for earlier. But you know I really would have been fine, he was the only one who was in any real danger." He said truthfully. The guy had it coming to him for a long time. And he would have loved to see the look on his face as he started whimpering on the ground.**

"**Okay just thought I'd try and help. Didn't seem like anybody was coming to your rescue." She laughed. **

"**Your Gracie, right?" He held out his hand. Nobody had called her by name yet so how would he of all people know anything about her.**

"**Um yeah," She said uneasily, rejecting his hand shake. "I think it's best you just stay away from me." She said quickly realizing what he was. His walk gave her the hint but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He looked shocked, since when had any girl wanted to stay away from the great Saeim Redfern?**

**He was quick to retain his calm composure. "And why would that be?" He spoke softly.**

"**Because for I'm a heartbreaker. Literally" She smiled and turned towards the teacher as class began.**


	3. One Worth Killing

**OMG! I am so sorry it took me this long to get the next part out! I know this explanation is stupid but I forgot my password for my account and then for my yahoo account so I couldn't access either on of them! I finally found a day where I spent three hour messing around on the computer until I got my passwords. And that was yesterday! So sorry to all of you who I have disappointed. There will definitely be frequent updates! Sorry about my problems…We all have blonde moments ****J well…on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

**Saeim found himself stunned. A girl. One small town girl rejecting him. It was almost laughable. She was nothing. Another piece of straw in a hay stack. Worthless. She wasn't even worthy of his own species. A rodent.**

**As he left class he started to collect his thoughts again and begin to think logically. If she meant nothing to him he would have no problem making her fear him. She would be in his control. **_**Mine.**_** He thought to himself almost possessively.**

**Saeim began to smirk as he left towards his second hour class. Boy, would she be surprised to see him in every class today.**

* * *

**Another town. Another new school, and yet the same problem as always. She tried to keep her mind on school not business. If he could keep himself in line there would be no need to hurt him.**

**As she came up to her locker she was surprised by the guy who was standing there. The long brown hair and blue eyes did not seem as vicious as earlier. He seemed, well, almost like a normal kid.**

"**Hi Gracie." He spoke softly. **

"**Hi Jake." She repeated his tone. **_**What was he doing here?**_

"**Hey I know you're the new student here and all, so I wanted you to know I'm sorry for what you saw earlier. Saeim is a player around here. He toys with girls minds and makes them think he'll be with them forever, then breaks their hearts like twigs. He just did the same thing to my sister last week. He caused her to try to commit suicide."**

"**I just want you to be careful don't mess around with a guy like him."**

_**Oh god. I was getting another one of those speeches. Obviously a thing like him couldn't leave people alone. He was sick and he needed to be taken down immediately.**_

"**Don't worry Jake. As you could tell earlier I am more than capable of taking care of myself. He's just another player. I've been to enough schools to notice." She smiled at him.**

**His heart was in the right place. He was a sweet guy.**

"**I've got to go to class now. Maybe we'll talk later." She said.**

"**Yeah that sounds good." He smiled.**

**As she walked off to class all she could think about was Saeim. How she would deal with him, how strong he was, what he spoke like and how he even looked. **

**She rounded the corner and came to her class. As she gave her teacher a pass she could feel the tension in the room grow thick. He was here. **_**But why?**_** She awkwardly walked towards the seating chart and got exactly what she expected. A spot next to Saeim. Apparently he could manipulate people easily.**

**She walked over to her seat as she began to smile. For once he would be the prey. **

"**I thought I got rid of you last hour." She giggled. As she turned towards her notebook and began to write the notes on the board.**

* * *

**Things began to seem normal again as she walked into the classroom. The way every girl tripped the first time she really saw him. The way she smiled as she saw the seating chart. And especially the way she giggled as she spoke those words to me as she sat down.**

"**Well turns out I'm not that easy to get rid of." He smirked.**

**She turned towards him as he began to speak again. "Maybe we should try this again. I'm Saeim." He said very flirtatiously. Gracie began to blush as he spoke the words.**

"**I'm Grace but most people call me Gracie." She spoke quietly.**

**Obviously earlier was just a fluke. He knew no girl could resist his charm, let alone any vampire's charm. This would almost be too easy.**

**He began to talk the hour away with her. Telling their greatest memories and stories about where they had lived. She seemed so intrigued by his every action. And he would most graciously let her consume it all.**

**Not to mention he was hungry. Every time her cheeks went from pale to rosy, he was almost driven wild by her scent. When she spoke he imagined drinking her blood. The rage inside of him bursting out and letting the girl lay helpless in his arms. Like all stories played in his mind, each one was different in it's own way. The way Jessica screamed to the way Alison's eyes widened in terror. These memories each with their own different signature.**

**But to him Gracie's would be most interesting. How he would make her feel isolated from the world. The blood dripping from her head as he would take the last living essence out of her body. He rarely killed and usually just erased the minds of those who he fed off of. But with how thirsty he was now. It would not matter. He would have her soon.**

"**Forgive me if I sound so sudden but would you like to hang out tonight?" She questioned nervously.**

**Soon? Soon would come quicker than he expected. "Sure." He spoke happily. "My parents are out of town for the week so if you want to drop by and hang out for a while I would have no problem with that."**

"**Yeah sounds fun." She answered. **

**Then the school bell rang.**

************

**How did girls always make it so easy for vampires like him? He seemed to be getting better and better at picking up girls by the day. He thought about changing schools again. **_**It's becoming to easy.**_

**She ate up every word he had said to her today. And every class hour they had together made her more speechless, more clumsy, and more drawn to him. "To easy." He spoke to himself.**

* * *

**By the time she got on the bus Gracie had wanted to puke. She hated the "Lovey Dovey" stuff she had to do to lure a creature like him in. Though he was like most other vampires, she knew he must have come from a strong clan. Only the strong clans had the power of being so infatuating. **

**She would love to have more time to mess around with her latest business but he seemed to be too strong for her to waist time.**

**She put her book bag down in the living room. And began to take off her clothes as she turned on the shower. The water was like sweet relief. Washing off all of today's problems in an instant. As she got out she stepped into her closet and pulled out a black dress. She began to blow dry her hair and put on some light makeup. He was going to die.**

**Gracie almost felt bad for the creatures. Being born into such a fate had to be horrible. She thought about it only for a moment but then looked at the large scars on her slender body. It seemed almost fun to kill them. The rush she got as they took their last breathe, or the way their body stood still as a stone. It was a feeling of superiority. Power. She walked over to her window and began to climb out towards the ladder. **

"**Another nights work." She spoke to herself.**


End file.
